1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to external preparations of croconazole hydrochloride (hereinafter abbreviated as CCZ) known as an antifungal agent.
2. Prior Art
CCZ is a potent antifungal agent which has been developed and marketed as cream- or gel-type preparations under the trade name of Pilzcin.RTM. by Shionogi & Co., Ltd, and is enjoying wide popularity.
However, in many cases, mycosis as represented by athlete's foot primarily occurs at moist parts of the body. So, when an ointment or a gel preparation is applied to the affected part, it makes the affected part even more moist, thereby giving a strange feeling or staining of clothing. These are shortcomings in using ointments or gel preparations. A tincture has such shortcomings as to take a longer time to dry on the application parts.
To solve these shortcomings, a film-formation-type anti-fungal composition consisting of halopropargylaryl ether, a cellulose derivative and a solvent of a low boiling point was proposed (JPN KOKOKU 55-49570). Generally speaking, however, the coating film formed by a cellulose derivative is coarse and, therefore, gives a bad feeling on an applied part unless softening agents are added. Further, the film is apt to come off easily. Therefore, the addition of a softening agent or the like was suggested to solve these shortcomings in the said patent publication. However, it is not desirable to use such softening agents, because those are irritative.